


Incubus Mate

by BlueWater123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWater123/pseuds/BlueWater123
Summary: To discover you have a incubus mate was already a shock, to discover that said mate was just a baby? That was beyond shock.Severus Snape always knew he had a mate, but he could never find it. One day, walking through Muggle London he felt the call of his mate. Imagine his surprise to discover that he was only 9 months old! In the end it did not matter, he decided to take his mate home and grow him up himself with the needs of both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves sexual acts between an adult and a child of a year old and up. You were warned, if it is not your kind of fic, then please do not read.
> 
> English is not my first language, please forgive me for any grammatical or orthographic error.

It took a while, since the research he was doing was in a area he had no knowledge at all. Still, he was a very smart and intelligent. In the end he got what he wanted. 

Surrounded by books, sitting there on his table, was an anal plug. It’s one of the simple he could find, since he did not want to cause discomfort to his mate.

Even then, it’s big. Too big for his necessity.

His research helped him find the spell used on magic diapers, so that when feces got in contact with the spell, it would immediately vanish without causing harm to the child. Usually, the other spell cast on the magic diapers was one that deals with urine, but that one Severus decided it’s better to just let harry use the diaper.

He had already cast the spell on the plug. But how the hell would he put that thing so big on the ass of one year old child? It just wouldn’t work. He needed something that give him the choice to increased or shrink the size of the plug at will. The engorgio spell wouldn’t do it, since it only have one size to work. He need something with more… finesse.

He had to create that. Because he knew he wouldn’t find exactly what he need in any book.

It took less than he thought it would to create the spell. After a few tests, he cast on the plug, eager to put on use.

Harry was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story involves sexual acts between an adult and a child of a year old and up. You were warned, if it is not your kind of fic, then please do not read.
> 
> English is not my first language, please forgive me for any grammatical or orthographic error.

CHAPTER 1

The plug on his hands would, very soon, become one of his most amazing treasures. The spells cast on it would make it a very good play toy for him and his boy.

With a smile he walked towards the bed.

There, lying on his back was a baby boy. His boy. Harry. He had just completed a year old, but he was already beautiful. His black hair, his big green eyes, the rosy lips were all temptation send from heaven.

Sitting beside him, Severus slide a finger down the boy bridge nose till the small lips. There he stopped for a moment, inserting the finger between those lips. Immediately Harry begins to suck on it.

As a reaction, Severus became hard. He couldn’t contain the groan that escapes his mouth. With a lot of willpower, he took his finger out of Harry mouth and slide down his face.

He stopped again on the boy little nipple. With a circling move, he tried to make hard. It got just a little, just enough so that Severus bend down and took on his mouth. It was so soft and small. Severus suck on hard, resisting the urge to bite like he wanted.

When he lift his head, Harry nipple were an angry red. The boy, however, seemed to like the action. His green eyes were dilated and his small penis was hard. Severus knew that if Harry were a normal child, none of that reaction would be happening. 

Thanking every God he knew, Severus bend down again to give the same treatment to the other nipple. He heard a moan coming from Harry and he look up to see his lips open (to his mind) in a very pervert way.

Severus rejoices in that. It was a revelation that it’s one of those days. Having inheritance an incubus magic, Harry had to feed on sexual touches from time to time. Because of his age, it’s only now and then that he needed, usually once every three to four days. It had only been two days since his last fed on sex magic so Severus had convinced himself that he would have to wait at least 24 hours to test his new toy.

To see Harry responding so eager to his touches only mean that he was already ready for another feed.

With a happy sight and a barely content anticipation, Severus got up. Harry was looking at him as if asking for something. Something he knew only Severus could give to him.

“Patience, little monster, first you need a bath for what I planned to do to you.”

Severus has been suspecting that Harry could understand more than was possible for his age. He thought it’s probably because of his heritage. Harry held out his hands in a very obviously “pick me” gesture.

Severus laughed.

“Come here, love,” he said picking Harry up in his arms, one had on his back and the other on his ass.

Harry put both his hands on Severus face, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Without conscious thought, he opened his mouth to lick Harry lips. The boy giggles at him. Not one to pass opportunity, Severus put his tongue inside Harry mouth and Harry immediately started to suck it.

Severus right hand that was on the boy ass, pressed the boy harder against him. Through his shirt, he could feel Harry small penis poking him on the chest. His own erection was pulsing on his pants.

Harry was sucking his tongue like it’s the most amazing aphrodisiac on the world and that was making Severus losing just a little bit of his self control. After a few moments, before he would come completely undone under Harry small action, Severus back out of Harry mouth. The boy was licking his lips while looking at him.

Just because he could, and because his self control was wearing down, Severus bends down to lick Harry lips. Once. Twice.

“Let’s go take a bath, little incubus,” he said walking towards the bathroom, not forgetting to get his new toy.

The bathtub was bigger enough for two people sitting comfortable. Right now it’s only Severus and his small mate that used, but he was already dreaming of a time when they have children.

The water level on the bathtub was less than half a foot, not even enough to cover Severus legs. Harry was sitting between his open legs, playing with the plug that Severus gives to him.

With agile hands, Severus washed Harry hair, neck, back and arms with baby soap he specially prepared. He then put the boy on his feet and used his own legs to secure the boy and then he begins to wash Harry legs. Now it’s only left the boy crouch and ass.

With a handful of baby soap, Severus used his left hand to help Harry keep on his feet and his right hand he put on the boy ass. It’s so small that it could fit on his hand alone. With his middle finger, he put on the crack between his cheeks and slides down. He moved up and down a few time before settling on the opening.

Gathering as much soap as he could, with small and gentle movements, his finger slowly started to enter Harry. The boy in question, when notice the intrusion, stopped playing with the plug for a moment. Severus stilled his finger, waiting for Harry reaction. Just a few seconds passed before Harry got back to play with the plug.

At the same time, Severus restarted what he was doing. It’s not long before his entire finger was inside Harry. Severus let Harry get used to the feeling of his finger inside him. Then he started to move. With slows movement he pushed in and out, in and out. When the muscles were loose enough, he inserts another finger. Harry again stopped playing for a moment before resuming his activities.

That’s when Severus decides it’s time to introduce Harry his new toy. Carefully, he took the plug from the boy hands, coating on the soap. He then put between the two fingers inside Harry, pushing in at the same time he was pulling the fingers out. In no time, Severus had his two hands free and the plug firmly placed on the boy opening.

Harry didn’t seem to notice were his new toy was; too busy pouting at Severus for taking his toy away. Severus just smile fondly at him. With now his both hands free, he picked Harry up on his arms, lifting him until the boy crouch was at his face level.

With a hungry look, he launched at the boy penis. He stared with small licks, to call Harry attention to the act. When Harry stopped moving around to look down at him, Severus took Harry penis and balls inside his mouth. Locking eyes with Harry, Severus begins to suck and lick and roll him inside his mouth.

Harry eyes begin to dilate as seconds passed by, each one bringing more pleasure to the boy in question. It didn’t take two minutes before Severus felt Harry tremble on his arms; signal that he had just orgasm.

With a last suck, Severus put him down on the bathtub, again sitting between his opened legs. Harry was gasping for air, his face pink with excitement. But his eyes were still normal. He needs to feed.

He pulled the boy closer, his face inches from the head of his penis. Loading his hands with the baby soap, he started to move. After all that happened that day, it didn’t take long before he came; he only had enough time to line the head of his penis to Harry mouth. As soon as he felt Harry small lips on him, he came with such force he couldn’t blocked his scream of pleasure.

Harry greedily suck him on, not losing one drop of his semen.

When Severus could think again, he could still feel Harry sucking him, even thought he was already soft. Looking down, Harry has both his hand around Severus penis, his mouth still sucking the head, the boys eyes closed as if sleeping.

That was enough for Severus. The penis on the boy hands stared to get hard again, not five minutes long before his last orgasm. Harry eyes opened at feeling the penis tighten. He looks up to Severus. 

Harry eyes were shining with an underneath energy he just got from Severus. Harry had feed and was full for another few days.

With a content smile, Severus ignore his renew erection and pick Harry up. It was late and the boy look exhausted.

“It’s time to sleep, love, let’s get you dry.”

He got up with Harry in his arms, the boy mouth seeking his nipple to suck. Severus discovery early on that Harry like to suck things. Whatever you put on his hands the boy would put on his mouth to suck.

Harry sucking on his nipple was actually the first signal he got that the boy was not normal all those weeks back when he first discovery the boy on the orphanage.

Very carefully, Severus dries Harry without waking him up. He put him on the bed on his back, picked the boys ankle on his left hand and threw baby powder on his crouch. With his free hand he spread all over the boy parts, his fingers lingering lovely on the plug in the boy anus.

With time, he would make that plug bigger and longer until Harry could take his penis inside him. Severus needs him to get used to have something big on his ass, since Severus planned to spend a lot of time inside his mate. For now, he was satisfied to have the plug there, since he creates that especially for Harry.

Severus clothed Harry on his pajama, put his own and lay on the bed gathering Harry on his arms. He put his left hand on the boy hair caressing with care, while his right hand was on Harry ass, the middle finger touching the plug, as if making sure it was really there. Harry mouth found itself locked on Severus nipple again.

They both went to sleep with a smile on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke slowly but he could not feel his Severus. Opening his eyes, he surveyed the bed, trying to locate him. Sitting up on the bed, he felt his new toy moving on his ass and suppressed a giggle. He liked his new toy. Severus said he made it especially for him.

Harry was naked except for the diaper. He didn’t like clothes, they itch. If he could choice, he wouldn’t even use the diaper, but after a small accident were he pee all over his Severus one night, he was forced to use until he was potty trained.

A sound outside the door calls his attention. His Severus came in using only his boxer, leaving the rest of his body naked.

Harry eyes, on its own accord, move to Severus nipple. He liked Severus nipples. A lot. It’s soft and hard at the same time. He wanted it.

“Sev!” He called, wanting to be picked up.

“You finally wake, love?” Severus approaches him, stopping beside the bed. With one knee resting on the bed, Severus bends down to take him on his arms. The small arms of Harry immediately embrace Severus neck. “How do you feel? Hungry?”

“Hungy!”

Severus laughs. His boy made two years old three weeks ago, and as a present Severus had give him a set of news plugs. Not so different from the one before, only the colors changed. Since Harry was learning to talk, he decided it’s a good way to teaching him the name of the colors in that way.

Right now, he was using a black one. Severus hand had, as soon as he picks Harry up, reach for his ass, looking for the plug. Founding exactly where it’s suppose to be, Severus hummed in glee.

Harry was looking him in that way. He wanted to feed his magic incubus. Leaning, Severus kissed Harry on the lips, just a small touch of lips. When Harry tried to lick him, Severus drew back.

“Sev!” Harry protest, he was hungry.

“First food, love, and then we can play.” The boy didn’t like that, and protest by forming the most kissable pout he could. Severus got hard almost immediately, and he had to suppress a moan. The evil little thing.

Trying to soften the tantrum he could already feel building up on Harry, Severus lay his on his arms and give him access to his nipple. He knew for a fact that Harry simple loves his nipples.

As soon as it enter his vision, Harry launched on it with vengeance. Before, when Harry bite his nipples, all he could feel was a small pressure on his nipple. Now that Harry was growing teeth, sometimes those bites almost draw blood.

Feeling Harry suck and bite on his nipple was making hard work for Severus walk toward the kitchen. That boy was insatiate. In the middle of way, he knew he wouldn’t make it. He stopped at the top of the stairs.

Moving the boy to hold him with only his left arm, he uses his right to make a small wave around the boy ass. The plug there slowly begins to grow in size and length. Harry felt the plug move and stopped bite Severus, his sucking only decreasing in strength. With that, Severus started to descend the stairs, his right hand still controlling the plug.

Finally reaching the kitchen, with the plug doubled the size, Severus stilled his hand. That was a good size for now. Moving toward the high chair, Severus sat Harry there. The boy squints a little, adjusting with the new size. Severus notice he seen to like the moving that the plug make it with those small actions.

Looking down, Severus could only sigh seen his erection tend his boxer. He wanted to touch, to relief a little of the pressure, but Harry seem really Hungry that morning and he knew the boy would wanted to take his all.

On the table sat the mashed vegetables he made it to Harry. Looking at fixed, an idea started to form on his mind. Looking at the boy still squinting on the high chair, Severus decided it was a good way to feed the menacing that morning.

He move it the chair away and sat on the table. Opening his legs, he pulled Harry’s high chair toward him. The boy stooped squinting to look at him. Then his eyes move it below, direct in front of his face, where Severus boxer tend was.

With a delight scream, Harry leaning in to touch. Severus hissed at feeling the small hands on his penis. Yes, definite a good idea. He move it Harry hand for a moment to take his boxer away. He sigh when the pressure on his penis decreases a little, unfortunately didn’t last long. Harry hands found his penis again and the pressure returned twice hard.

Pulling the mashed vegetables towards him, Severus scoop a small amount of the mash on the spoon. Looking down he saw Harry trying to lick the head of his penis but since he was leaning back, Harry couldn’t reach.

“Harry, love, just a moment,” Harry look up to him. Severus smile at him. He put the mash on the head of his penis, Harry eyes never looking away. The Severus slide a little to the front and Harry finally could reach him.

He closed his mouth around the tip, eating the mash Severus had put there. Harry liked very much. He drew back to look a Severus.

“More,” he demanded.

And Severus obeyed. It did not take long for Harry to eat it all and leave Severus panting in need. Unable to wait any longer, he move away Harry hands and started to move his hands up and down his penis. So hard he was that only a few minutes was enough to make him come. Harry already used to this, move it and begins to suck him dry. Small spasms convulsing Severus body when he was struck by the orgasm.

Coming back from his high, like always, Harry was still sucking him. With a touch on his head, Harry look up to him.

“Did you like it?” He asked already knowing the answer. He knew too that he wasn’t finish. Harry too need it to come for his incubus magic become satisfy.

Pushing the high chair back Severus got on his feet, forcing Harry to stop suck him. As a result he got a whimper from the boy.

“Don’t pout, Harry, that’s unbecoming,” Severus reprimands. He got the plate to put on the sink, planning on washing later.

Turning around, Harry was looking at him with a pleading look on his face. Severus approaches him to get the boy on his arms. He felt the small penis poking on the chest and started thinking what the best action would be. There on the kitchen table, the bedroom or the living room?

In the end, the living room was the best option.

He lay Harry on the couch so that he had an advantage view of the boy plug. It had the form of a cat face. His own transfiguration work.

All the plug he got Harry were made it of silicone, so that it would not hurt his boy. They came in various colors and each one had an animal as base, with the only exception of the first one. This one was a cat. 

With his finger, Severus touches the small balls, caressing slowly. He then slide down till the edge of the plug. There he starts to circle it, making lightly pressure around. After three turns, he held the plug with two fingers.

He pulled an inch out and then slides inside again. An inch out and then slides again. He keep doing that movement for a while, enjoying the small sound Harry was making.

Bending down, he caresses the ball with his tongue, the same thing he did early with his finger. He put inside his mouth to roll around with his tongue. Harry moans got a little louder. Without mercy, he took the small penis too, sucking hard on the boy genitalia. And not even for one moment did he stop moving the plug.

For what he planned to do now, took out the balls of his mouth. With his lips, he begins to suck hard on the penis, and using the tip of his tongue, he touches the head of the boy.

Harry came in full force.

His body was shaken by the intensity of his orgasm. After a few moments, the penis started to soften inside his mouth. That’s a signal for Severus stopped moving the plug. He waves his hand and the plug begins to decrease in size.

By the time Harry body stopped tremble, the plug was back to its original size. With a last small suck, Severus slides the penis out of his mouth, giving a little peck on the tip for good measure.

Looking up, he saw Harry eyes closed. He knew the boy was absorbing the sex magic. It’s a rare sight for him to see this since he too was usually coming from the high of his own orgasm.

Harry lips were moving, as if he was saying something, but no sound came out. That was his first time seen that. He need to research.

Severus sighs.

In just a year as an incubus mate he had done more research than he did under the three year he took to get his double mastery. That’s a testament of how much he love that boy. He hate to do research, unless it’s for potion or dark arts.

A small movement made him looks at Harry. His eyes were open and looking at him. Like always, they were shining with energy. Beautiful. Harry arms were extent towards him, wanting to touch Severus.

“Love you Harry.”

“Love you Sev,” the reply was made in a daze, since Harry was still under the effect of his feed.

Severus pulled the boy down so he could kiss those lips. Harry hands immediately got a hold of his hair. Each day that passed, something always made it sure that he never regrets the decision of adopting Harry on that fateful day.

The memories of his first sight of Harry always bring joy to his soul, especially when he remembers the dark thoughts that were passing through his mind at that time.

Trying to forget about his dark days, Severus shook his head and concentrated on the present.

Concentrated on his beautiful incubus mate.


End file.
